SETO 2: The Wedding
by Oro Makoto Hayama
Summary: Extra extra! Controversias y diversion alrededor de nuestro lindo neko e inu! Lean si quieren saber! [Continuacion de Seto.. apoco, entonces es Yaoi,no? XD y no digo mas que no quiero arruinarles la sorpresa]


Yahho! XD miren que volvió por estos lados –_todos la miran como bicho feo-_ ¬¬ Yo tmb LOS AMO… bueno no, a lo mejor a uno que otro si, pero muy leve tal vez un te quiero pero nada mas eso… de amar XD solo a mi 9º9 que humilde y a lo mejor por ahí este mi Némesis que me apoya mucho aunq debes en cuando me putea XD y es porque me lo llego a merecer… y ô.ó puede que ella no me ame como yo a ella ¬¬U y no piensen en lesbianadas, porque yo la quero como una hermana! Y tmb tenemos a mi lindos hijos e hijas cibernéticos que los AMO Y ADORO UN CHINGO! XD ya se que parece que exagero, pero esos chicos me han ayudado mucho y realmente me siento como una madre para ellos _–otra vez la mirada rara-_ n.nU Admito que soy muy maternal… y que! XP AHHHH ya se porque me miran feo… ¬¬ solo quieren pasar al fic verdad?... Bien nada los detienen XD no se porque me andan leyendo… pero eso si, voy a contestar los rewiews de SETO:

**Glay, Susana, Noriko, Ale, Set-Yam, Miguel, Pan Lee, Aguila Fanel, Ishido Rio, Eiri Saiyuki y Witty: **A TODOS USTEDES QUE ME DEJARON REWIEW LES DEDICO ESTA CONTINUACION! XD PA QUE VEAN QUE LOS QUIERO!

**Pa lo que no dejaron rewiew: **n.n Espero que ahora si dejen! No sean malitos -_snif snif-_

**Sección especial pa mi némesis: **Mujer! Me deberás muxhos rewiews si no mueves esos deditos XD, bueno tu fuiste mi beta en esta ocasión en la continuación y me alegra haberte hecho escupir los hielos de la boca cuando te reías o con las ocurrencias de esta loca y novata mentecilla! TE AMO OSEA QUIERO QUE CONTINUES NAME! XP espero alla quedado claro!

**Advertencia:** **_YAOI!_** Si no digan que después no les dije **_SETO x KATSUYA! _**(con hits de **_Atemu/Yuugi,_** **_Bakura/Ryou_** y **_Marik/Malik_**)

**Disclamer:** YGO no es mío, sino existiría una mini serie yaoi de ellos Buaaa o.ó un día lo lograre! Lo juro!

Y como no tengo nada más que agregar… XD ECHENSE EL FIC!

ooooooooooooo

**- SETO 2: The Wedding… -**

ooooooooooooo

A ver recapitulemos, ya habían pasado unos meses desde que Kaiba le pidiera a Jounouchi casarse con el, y aparte el tener que aguantar a cierto saco de pulgas de nombre: Setochi… el secreto de su relación no había sido descubierto aun, ya que el CEO no se sentía del todo seguro, no por si mismo, sabia que Mokuba aceptaría con tal de que el fuera feliz y la familia de Katsuya?... no sabría como reaccionaria aquel al que llamaba padre y su hermana, por sus amigos no había problema porque con ese par de tórtolos en el escuadrón a quien le importaría que el rubio lo tuviera de pareja a el?... A nadie verdad?

"Ahhh! Dulces vacaciones!"-enunciaba un rubio de ojos miel, mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja al final de la jornada estudiantil.

"Tu lo has dicho!"-secundaba Honda mientras tomaba un refresco, al encontrarse todo el grupo en el portón de la escuela al finalizar clases.

"Bueno chicos, tengo que irme, ustedes ya saben quien me espera, no?"- el rubio miraba a sus amigos los cuales asistían.

"Mejor corre, no va a ser que tu amante se preocupe"- el ladrón de tumbas rodeaba con sus brazos a su pareja, mientras le sonreía al rubio.

"Tienes razón… a veces no se quien es mas terco de los dos"- decía el rubio sin que sus amigos sospecharan la verdadera intención del enunciado, mientras se despedía agitando el brazo y corría rumbo a su departamento. Donde apenas estaba a punto de introducir la llave, cuando esta ser abrió una mancha café con azul se le aventaba encima, para descubrir a su pareja sobre el, con una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro.

"Meowwww!"- un segundo grito lo hizo levantar la mirada, para encontrar a su mascota mirando con recelo al CEO.

"Te gane en buena ley"-enunciaba Seto, a lo que Katsuya no supo si la afirmación era para el o para el gato-"Aceptalo me quiere mas a mi"

"Meowwww!"- el pequeño Setochi, se daba media vuelta y se iba con su orgullo bien en alto al igual que su cola.

"Seto… te puedes bajar de mi?"- enunciaba un Katsuya un poco apenado, no es que no le gustara sentir el cuerpo del CEO junto al suyo, pero estar en el corredor de los departamentos no era su idea de un momento intimo.

"No quiero"- el CEO juntaba sus cuerpo, en especial cierta parte, haciendo que la cara del inu se pusiera de todos los colores existentes en la gama de los rojos.

"SETOO!"- el pobre rubio estaba apenado, al ver como algunos curiosos comenzaban a abrir puertas y ventanas por el escándalo provocado-"Seto no están mirando"

"No me importa"-el ojiazul colocaba su rostro en la cavidad entre el cuello y el hombro del rubio, aspirando su aroma, lo cual dejaba sin palabras a Katsuya.

"Entonces ya se lo puedo decir a mis amigos"- el movimiento negativo de la cabeza del CEO, rebajo las esperanzas del rubio, para poder contar ese secreto que necesitaba desahogar… no es que no fuera feliz, como dicen lo mejor de la vida es lo prohibido, pero esperaba que Seto recapacitara con la propuesta de matrimonio… pero al parecer aun no… bueno al menos era un avance el poder mostrarse en publico y…- "AHHHH, SETO!"

"Que?"-el CEO usaba un tono inocente con su pareja, mientras lamía una mordida que había ocasionado en el cuello del rubio, fue cuando una mancha café atacaba con una embestida el ojiazul provocando que se quitara de encima del rubio, para poder evitar las garras de su rival por Jounouchi-"Maldito Yamaneko!"

"Meow"- suficiente! no podía soportar que ese humano se aprovechara de su lindo amo, oh no! si alguien iba a tener al rubio para que lo consintiera iba a ser el-"Meowwww!"- usando sus armas logro rasgar la camisa del CEO, pero desgraciadamente quedo atorado en ella, mientras miraba la expresión de odio del CEO, al pobre Setochi le aparecieron varias gotas al igual que un aura azul, mientras un estruendo se escuchaba-"Meowwww!"

ooooooooooooo

Minutos después, Kaiba era atendido por Jounouchi, al ponerle algunos parches en la cara, ambos en sentados en el piso, Setochi vigilaba al CEO de manera calculadora, ambos nekos ojiazules se miraban desafiantemente y se podía jurar que había rayos entre sus miradas.

"Te dije que no lo acorralaras"- enunciaba el rubio mientras cortaba un parche para ponérselo en la mejilla al castaño-"Los animales se ponen agresivos al tener miedo"

"A veces pienso que ese gato, realmente te quiere como su hembra"- un silencio sepulcral, mientras la mirada de ambos amantes se encontraba… minutos después se veía a Seto en el piso con un chichón en la cabeza y Jou retirándose hacia su cuarto, seguido por Setochi-"Lo siento…"

"Hoy dormirás en el sofá!"- la aclamación seguida por el maullido de Setochi, como en son de burla, hacían reaccionar al CEO, que se levantaba y entraba al cuarto, donde Jou estaba cambiando su ropa-"Seto! FUERA FUERA!"

"Espera Jou, no me des el castigo de la abstinencia era una broma"-enunciaba el CEO, mientras trataba de que su rubio se calmara y dejara de aventarle lo que tuviera a la mano-"Vamos tu sabes que sin ti no puedo vivir que eres lo mejor que tengo aparte de mi hermano"

"Y?"- preguntaba el chico queriendo escuchar tres mágicas palabras que podrían hacer que su enfado desapareciera.

"Y… sabes que yo te amo"- bueno, el rubio rodaba los ojos pareciendo meditar lo dicho, volteaba a ver al CEO-"Y también que un día matare a esa bola de pelos"

"Dios… que voy a hacer con los dos?"- enunciaba el rubio mientras abrazaba al CEO-"Es que nunca podrán llevarse bien?"

"No, porque yo nunca te voy a compartir"-el ojiazul rodeaba al chico con sus brazos, mientras recargaba su cabeza en los cabellos de oro del chico de ojos melados-"… Mucho sentimentalismo para mi, ahora a la cama"

"SETO!"- gritaba Katsuya mientras trataba de soltarse del CEO, si quería amanecer sin un dolor de espalda al día siguiente… lo cual fue en vano, al sentir como el CEO estaba sobre el.

ooooooooooooo

"Ahhh!"- gritaba un rubio mientras sentía la lengua de su pareja recorrer por su entrepierna hasta un punto muy sensible en el-"Setoo…"- el rubio hacia enterrado sus manos entre los cabellos del CEO que se encontraba desaliñado, por culpa de la actividad que se estaba llevando a cabo-"Mmm"- en un intento vano de callar un gemido el castaño subió hasta los labios del rubio, robándole un beso, mientras sus lenguas jugaban un juego de dominio.

-CRASH!-

"Que fue eso?"- enunciaba el rubio, mientras separaba al CEO de su cuerpo, el cual parecía pensar quien era el culpable de esa acción-"No lo escuchaste, Seto?"

"Olvídalo a lo mejor fue el viento que tiro algo"- Seto se había agarrado de la cintura del rubio, mientras este no parecía conforme con la respuesta.

"Y que tal si es un ladrón?"- el de ojos melados trataba de levantarse, pero los fuertes brazos del CEO se lo impedían.

"No lo creo, ahora acuéstate"- en un juego de ir y venir, pero un maullido logro que el rubio tomara mas fuerzas y botara al CEO de la cama-"MALDICION!"- levantándose de la cama y tomando un bata el ojiazul siguió a su próximo esposo, que se encontraba arrodillado y tomaba entre sus brazos a gato café, que maullaba levemente.

"Ya estas bien, verdad Setochi?"-enunciaba el rubio mientras acunaba al gato, y una vena salía del ojiazul mientras el gato disfrutaba de lo lindo entre los brazos de Katsuya.

"No lo mimes demasiado, que pronto pensara que es un humano"- el CEO se había acercado tomando al gato entre su mano izquierda el cual maullaba y trataba de arañarlo en vano.

"Seto! Lo lastimas!"- el rubio se había abalanzando contra el castaño, con lo que el gato salía volando hacia el sofá mas cercano, para después sacudir su cabeza y al ver que otro ojiazul había ganado por hoy, decidió retirarse a su cama, no sin antes pasar y lamer la mejilla del rubio y pasar la cola por la nariz del CEO, ocasionándole un estornudo-"Ah"- un suspiro y el rubio se daba cuenta de la posición en la que estaba pero no podía salir de esta por los brazos de Seto y su mirada ensombrecida, para después sonreír lo que el rubio no supo si catalogar como bueno o malo.

"No creí que quisieras hacerlo como la primera vez"- enunciaba el CEO, mientras sonreía siniestramente y cambiaba de posiciones nuevamente-"Si quieres recordarlo, yo con mucho gusto te ayudo"-una vez dicho lo anterior el castaño hundía sus dientes en el cuellos del rubio, para que sus manos pasearan nuevamente por las caderas y piernas del rubio.

"Ahhh Seto!"- enunciaba el rubio una vez sentía la lengua de su amante en el lóbulo, para ser besado en la boca, entonces sintió como la movilidad de sus manos dejaba de existir cuando al tratar de acariciar la espalda de su amante, no había podido realizar el acto… entonces lo noto, las vendas en las manos del castaño y volteando su cabeza sus miedos se confirmaron al ver a menos de un metro el botiquín de primero auxilios abierto… regresaba su vista nerviosa a su amante cuando este estiraba mas la venda y se la colocaba a su boca.

"NO SETO, TENGO QUE TRABAJAR MAÑANA!"- enunciaba el rubio, mientras el CEO le había puesto la venda en la boca.

"No te preocupes, yo aceptare con gusto toda la responsabilidad de tu falta, incluso si hay castigo de por medio"- enunciaba el ojiazul con una mirada seria, haciendo que varias gotas aparecieran sobre Katsuya… al saber que quería decir sobre el castigo… cuando sintió el cuerpo del mas alto cerca suyo, una aura azul lo acompañaba a el y una sonrisa siniestra al CEO… y al final solo abrió los ojos de golpe y se dejo llevar por el momento.

ooooooooooooo

"Vamos Aibou, no te preocupes por Jounouchi"- enunciaba el espíritu de un antiguo faraón, mientras abrazaba por detrás a Yuugi, que estaba marcando el numero por telefono del departamento del rubio-"Aibouuuu…."- acercando mas su cuerpo, con lo que un prologando sonrojo aparecía en las mejillas del menor-"A lo mejor solo se quedo dormido… es mas… que te pareció si nosotros hacemos lo mismo, con una pequeña variante?"

"Suena tentador, Atemu… pero no"- el sonido de marcado resonaba en los oídos del menor-"Quedamos de vernos y el debería de estar hace mas de tres horas aquí"

"Sigo diciendo que se quedo dormido"- al no recibir la atención que esperaba-"Es mas hoy te dejo ser seme! Vamos Aibou hazme caso"- finalmente llego el sonido de alguien contestando el telefono.

"Bueno?"- decía una voz adormilada, mientras Atemu parecía a ver tenido razón.

"Jou, que te paso? Deberías haber llegado hace tres horas! Te encuentras bien?"- enunciaba Yuugi, mientras Atemu tenia una venita en la sien y juntaba mas sus cuerpo logrando que el rostro del menor mostrara una mueca de placer, al abrir su boca pero no emitir un sonido algo… bien tenia ganas de un juego con Yuugi.

"Ahhh! Lo siento amigo, lo que sucede es que… eh…"- del otro lado de la linea-"Me quede dormido! Realmente lo siento, te parece bien si dejamos la salida al centro para otra ocasión?"

"Ahh… Si, si, no te preo… cupes?"- enunciaba Yuugi, mientras Atemu se dedicaba a lamerle el cuello y besarle detrás de las orejas, cerrando un ojo del placer.

"Te encuentras bien amigo?"- el rubio preguntaba al escuchar a su amigo hablar entrecortadamente.

"Si, perfectamente bieeennn"- el menor de los dos tricolores, mientras se despedía de su amigo y colgaba el telefono-" Y que decías de ser el seme?"- a lo cual el faraón parpadeaba y se levantaba como si nada.

"Acaso dije algo?"- preguntaba con dejo de confusión del mayor, mientras se llevaba la mano al mentor-"Mmmm… mmmm… arggg… no lo recuerdo"- decía encogiéndose de hombros para comenzar a subir las escaleras, mientras Yuugi, cerraba su mano y una vena aparecía en esta.

"ATEMU REGRESA AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!"- subiendo las escaleras para seguirlo, el espíritu se encerraba en la habitación que ambos compartían-"ABRE LA PUERTA!"

ooooooooooooo

"SIIIII!"- enunciaba un rubio, mientras se terminaba de poner una camisa larga que dejaba al descubierto sus piernas-"Deberas Seto, me lo juras por lo que mas amas que soy yo"- decía el chico, mientras el CEO se encontraba con un pantalón que se fue la única prenda que encontró después de su sesión del día anterior, sentado en un silla donde se encontraba una mini torre de hot cakes preparados por Katsuya.

"Claro, si es que no muero hoy, por tu comida"- exclamaba el ojiazul, mientras rezaba para proteger de un posible intoxicación, mientras el rubio solo reía con sarcasmo y abría una latita de comida para gato, mientras Setochi se restregaba entre sus piernas al escuchar el sonido de la lata abriéndose-"Hoy se lo diremos a tus amigos"

"Que bien, porque la verdad ya necesitaba decírselo a alguien"- colocando el alimento de Setochi en el suelo, para después dirigirse hacia la mesa de su departamento, el castaño hacia comenzado a comer-"Y no me mires así, que no morirás, si a Bakura le gusta como cocino"

"Bakura? Te refieres a ese albino psicópata?"- mientras recibía un asentamiento del rubio-"Y que así este aquí y contigo?"

"Otro Setochi…"- enunciaba el rubio mientras llevaba un bocado, ante la mirada de odio de su amante-"Solo vino por una tarea eso fue todo"- mirada seria del CEO- "POR FAVOR! Bakura solo es un amigo y punto final… yo te soy muy fiel"

"Al igual que un perro"- decía rodando sus ojos el CEO.

"SETO KAIBA! Deja de llamarme así!"- decía el rubio, agitando sus manos y su tenedor mientras apuntaba al castaño.

"Lo siento, la costumbre"- encogiéndose de hombros, ambos proseguían con su alimento.

ooooooooooooo

Un bostezo salía de sus labios, mientras admiraba a su koi que se encontraba platicando con Anzu y Yuugi, en espera del rubio… se estiro como un gato, lo que le hizo recordar al multimillonario amargado… para después pasar a la imagen del gato… y sobre poniéndolas hizo una comparación de ambos, lo que lo hacia reír a todo pulmón.

"Realmente se parecen"-enunciaba al aire Bakura, cuando colocaba su mano sobre sus cabellos para rascarse.

"Chicos!"-enunciaba el rubio mientras llegaba corriendo, mientras todos sus amigos, volteaban a verlo-"Siento la tardanza"-enunciaba el de ojos melados llevándose la mano tras la nuca y pidiendo disculpas.

"Bueno ya era hora, ya me estaba aburriendo"- enunciaba Honda que se encontraba sentado-"Y bien para que querías vernos?"

"Pues verán…"- decía el rubio mientras bajaba la mirada y se sonrojaba lo que lograba muchas miradas de desconcierto por parte de sus amigos, hasta que alguien de apoyaba en el colocando su mano alrededor de su cuello y quien mas que Seto Kaiba hacia eso, ahora si la mirada de todos era de película-"Siento no haberle dicho antes pero Seto y yo somos pareja…"

"Ehhh"- fue la respuesta del todo el grupo, para después sacudir la cabeza y comenzara la lluvia de preguntas.

"Y vamos a casarnos en Holanda"-mirada de sorpresa general-"Quieren detalles?"- desmayo por parte de Anzu con hemorragia nasal incluida y Yuugi y Ryou atendiéndola mientras Atemu y Bakura sonreía de manera cómplice apartando al CEO de su amante por la oferta. (Oro: Pervertido… pobechitos T.T de Yuugi y Ryou!)

"Por lo menos lo tomaron mejor de lo que pensé"- decía el rubio sin contar el desmayo de Anzu, mientras Honda lo felicitaba tal vez el no era homofóbico pero sabia aceptar la situación de su amigo, aunque aprovecho que el ayudaría a continuar la descendencia con su hermana, recibiendo un golpe por parte del rubio.

ooooooooooooo

"Ahhhh! Ya quiero regresar al departamento para tomarme un ducha!"- enunciaba el rubio, mientras se acurrucaba en Seto, ya se imaginaba un rico momento con el rubio en el jacuzzi de su residencia-"Seto?... a donde vamos?"- preguntaba mientras admiraba el paisaje por la ventana.

"A la mansión"- finalizaba la conversación del CEO, dando a entender que el rubio comprendería el porque.

"Tienes razón… ahhh crees que Mokuba lo acepte?"-preguntaba el rubio.

"Lo aceptara, porque el desea desde hace mucho tiempo que sea feliz"- enunciaba el chico de ojos azules, mientras la limosina entraba a los terrenos del CEO, lejos de un saco de pulgas de nombre Setochi-"Llevamos, anda cachorro hora de bajarse"- un gruñido de descontento y el rubio salía del auto-"Bien entremos"- justo cuando giraban la perilla, un nube de confeti y listones los abordaba, mientras Mokuba con un sombrerito de fiesta silbaba, dejando a los chicos con la mirada en punto.

"Felicidades, Bakura me llamo y me dijo lo que había pasado"- decía el chico mientras una sirvienta le entregaba un pedazo de pastel-"Quieren?"

"Maldito Bakura, pero nos ahorro el momento"- decía el CEO, mientras su novio ya se había servido del pastel.

"Por cierto hermano, ya tome cartas en el asunto"- enunciaba el menor de los Kaiba, mientras ambos chicos se miraba y luego alzaban una ceja en confusión-"Al igual que Honda, yo también continuare la descendencia Kaiba!"- lo ultimo que se escucho fue al CEO saliendo del lugar con la intención de matar a los amigos del rubio.

ooooooooooooo

"Maldición…"-enunciaba un rubio, mientras se encontraba acostado en el sofá de su residencia tres días después de lo sucedido en la mansión donde tuvo que perseguir a Seto, mientras Setochi aprovechaba la ausencia del CEO, para ser acariciado por su amo bonito-"Espero acepten esto… argggg!"- un gruñido de descontento y se levantaba mientras el gato se quejaba por la falta de tacto.

-Ding Dong-

"Ya llego!"- caminando hacia la cocina el rubio abría la puerta, revelando a un joven de 32 años, rubia cabellera y ojos melados, que inspiraban respeto, lucia un playera blanca y unos pantalones cafés-"Hola papá"- enunciaba el chico mientras observaba como su padre llegaba y se sentaba en el sofá sin impórtale casi pisar la cola de Setochi, que lo miraba con mala espina.

"Hola Katsuya"- enunciaba el hombre, mientras sacaba una cajetilla y retiraba con la boca un cigarrillo de ahí, para encenderlo, poco antes de que Katsuya se mudara departamento sin razón aparente el padre de este había decidido dejar la bebida, aunque todavía había ocasiones que tomaba de manera mas ligera-"Bien de que quieres hablarme?"

"Bueno yo…"-dándose ánimos, el rubio miraba fijamente a su padre, lo cual no había notado es que su antes forma desaliñada había desaparecido y alzo una ceja-"Realmente eres mi padre?"- un leve golpe en la cabeza y continuaba con lo suyo-"Bien no me importa lo que pienses, pero… ando saliendo con un hombre y pienso casarme con el en Holanda"- en espera de un golpe, el hombre solo lo miro y apago su cigarro con el tacón de su zapato.

"Y es bueno en la cama?"-enunciaba el padre del rubio, logrando que el rubio se levantara de su lugar con la cara roja.

"PAPÁ!"- el hombre de 32 solo atinaba a reírse frente la reacción de su hijo, que no parecía asqueado al revelarle su situación, al contrario parecía tomarlo con suma diversión y facilidad.

"Que! Yo solo preguntaba… ya se hicieron los exámenes necesarios verdad?"- otra pregunta mientras el rubio parecía meditarla.

"Yo llevo la mitad y Seto ya se hizo todos... y…"- un sonrojo mas fuerte abordaba el rostro del chico, mientras su padre solo reía-"No preguntes algo tan intimo!"- mirando nuevamente a su padre este había puesto una mirada seria.

"Seto?... Seto Kaiba?"-preguntaba el padre mientras Katsuya solo asistía-"Quien lo diría mi hijo casado con un joven multimillonario… ohh Dios, cada día me hago mas viejo y ahora me abandonaras!"- enunciaba rubio de mayor edad, mientras su hijo lo miraba con una gota-"Bien me puedes dejar el departamento ahora que te vayas a vivir con el?"- decía extendiendo la mano, en espera que el rubio decidirá darle las llaves-"Bueno es que me aburrí del anterior, es muy chico sabes?… por cierto… donde fue la primera vez?"- otra pregunta y el padre lo miraba como un pequeño curioso.

"Pues fue exactamente ahí"- decía apuntando un lugar en especial de la alfombra del departamento-"Seto fue muy suave pero eso no dejo que… AHHHH! NO PREGUNTES MIS INTIMIDADES!"- reaccionaba el menor de ojos melados mientras sacudía los brazos y su padre reía a todo pulmón.

"Katsuya, Katsuya Jounouchi… tu no sabes cual fue la razón por la que tu madre nos dejo verdad?"- enunciaba mientras veía al rubio, que lo meditaba lo preguntado y cuando estuvo apunto de abrir la boca para responder su padre lo callo con la mano-"Si piensas decir que fue la cerveza tal vez tengas algo de razón. Pero no sabes la historia completa…"

"Ah si? A ver soy todo oídos"- enunciaba el chico, acercando una silla y se sentaba esperando por el relato de su padre-"Escupelo"

"Bien, la razón por la que tu madre nos abandono, fue porque me vio con un amante, se que dirás que no tiene nada de especial, pero en mi caso si lo fue… me encontró besándome con mi mejor amigo… si lo que oíste con un hombre, la razón por la que no sentí asco ante tu declaración fue simple"- enunciaba mientras Jounouchi tenia los ojos como plato-"Yo también soy gay… la razón por la que me case con tu madre, fue por ti, ella pensaba en abortarte por terror de ser descubierta, cuando un día de copas la embaracé sin pensarlo. Ella te tuvo a los 15, en la bañera, con mi ayuda, después de eso, yo tuve que cuidarte… mientras la desgraciada"- mirada de asombro de Katsuya-"Que! Yo solo digo lo que pienso… bueno retomando las cosas, yo tuve que cargar con la culpabilidad y desaprobación de mis padres, y ella? Ella salía con sus amigos y yo te cuidaba, nadie sabia de mi homosexualidad y al ser un chico muy pero extremadamente guapo"- mirada de rejilla por parte de Katsuya-"Y ahora que! Bien sigo, al final ella termino enamorándose de mi, y por presión de mis padres acepte el compromiso"- suspiro por parte del joven hombre-"Estuve viviendo en una mentira, pero lo único que lograba que no fuera una pesadilla, eran tu hermana y tu, pero desgraciadamente en ese tiempo comencé a caer en el vicio de la cerveza, pero quien lo puede resistir?"-mirada del chico de ojos melados-"No me mires así… el día que tu madre me vio con mi amante solo me lo reprocho, y creo que la gota que derramo el vaso, fue el día que regrese borracho de un bar, donde encontré a un ex amante que comenzó a decir que era un cobarde por fingir felicidad con una familia que estaba rota desde un principio, eso me enfureció porque el no sabia las circunstancias por lo que tuve que tomar esas decisiones, a lo cual no fui capaz de contestarle y salí con una rabia infinita, que descargue contigo sin pensarlo… ahí el vaso se rompió y tu madre pidió el divorcio y la custodia de Shizuka…"

"Pero, porque solo Shizuka?"-preguntaba el rubio mientras sonreía a su padre.

"Ella recordó el porque de tu existencia… un error, una mentira conmigo… y para desahogar su odio, decidió dejarte a tu suerte"-el rubio de 32 saco un nuevo cigarrillo, mientas lo encendía.

"Entiendo, pero aun así me alegra, creo que hubiera sido peor que ella me cuidara sin una pizca de amor"-decia el rubio, mientras bajaba la cabeza y sentía como su padre lo abrazaba.

"Sabes… al final tu madre tuvo razón"-el rubio lo miraba con curiosidad-"Eres **_igualito_** a mi"-sonrisa de triunfo del padre y gota por parte de Katsuya, al ponerle una énfasis en aquella palabra.

"Desgraciadamente… sabes extraño a aquel borracho con el que tenia peleas"-enunciaba el rubio, mientras se separaba de su padre.

"Ahhh pues ya te chingaste… hace unos meses deje de beber como loco"-decia el padre mientras ponía sus dedos en la típica pose de victoria-"Y eso a un amigo…"- mirada de incredulidad de Katsuya-"De acuerdo, un antiguo amante… que me hizo recapacitar sobre mi vida y actos después de que te fueras del departamento sin explicación… pero veo que eso ya tiene nombre y apellido… junto a una gran suma de dinero"- se volvía a recostar en el sofá-"Por cierto nunca haz pensado en un trío o mejor aun no tendrá tu novio unos amigos que quieran pasar la noche conmigo?"

"No diré nada"-enunciaba el joven, mientras desviaba la mirada.

"Ah pues chinga a tu madre!"-gritaba el hombre, mientras reía.

"Para mi fortuna no tengo, así que mejor te chingo a ti"-respondia el joven sacando la lengua, mientras el padre lo miraba con una vena en la sien y antes de poder responder algo el timbre llamaba la atención de ambos rubio, yendo el mas joven a abrir la puerta, encontrándose con el CEO.

"Vaya, pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, si no es nadie mas que el novio de mi hijo"-pronuncia el hombre rubio, acercándose a la pareja, mientras el ojiazul volteaba a ver al rubio que confirmaba la duda del castaño-"Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Sei Jounouchi, padre y amante de Katsuya"- mientras atraía a su hijo por la cintura.

"QUE!"-rugia el ojiazul mientras admiraba la escena con fuego en los ojos, al ver a ambos rubio, en especial al adulto, mientras abrazaba de manera **_demasiado _**cariñosa a su propio hijo-"Con mucho respeto señor Jounouchi, pero Katsuya es MIO!"

"Jajajajaja"-enunciaba el señor Jounouchi, mientras se tomaba el estomago-"Dios debiste ver tu cara… llámame Sei, como todos mis amantes"- enuncio cerrándole un ojo al castaño-"Vaya hijo, admito que heredaste mis gustos… muy buenos por cierto… claro tenia que ser tu padre"-miro a su hijo que pareció querer llorar de vergüenza ante el ojiazul-"Se que cuidaras bien de mi hijo, pero te advierto si logras lastimarlo, ten por seguro que me asegurare que no vuelvas a tenerlo en tu cama, listo para hacerle el amor"- amenazaba el joven adulto, mientras su miraba cambiada de alegre a seria-"Y estará conmigo en una loca sesión de sexo incestuoso"- finalizaba mientras sonreía como un pequeño-"Pero bien, olvidando todo esto, que les parece si vamos a comer, conozco un lugar muy bueno!"- el joven adulto de cabellos dorados, parecía tener problemas de personalidad, mientras salía por la puerta dejando a ambos jóvenes con una gota sobre la nuca.

"Tu padre?"-preguntaba el castaño al rubio, mientras el de ojos melados cerraba la mirada.

"Desgraciadamente… si"-contestaba Katsuya mirando a Seto.

"Hey, pisan estarse mirando todo el día!"- decía el joven de 32 con un puchero en la boca, de manera muy infantil-"O al menos que quieran hacer una sesión rápida… que desconsiderado soy!"- con cascadas en el rostro el padre se encontraba apoyado en el marco de la puerta-"Bueno al menos me dejaran filmarlos no?"- sonrisa angelical y dos minutos después se veía al hombre siendo perseguido por su hijo y un CEO que perseguía a su prometido, mientras en la ventana del departamento Setochi admiraba la escena con una gota sobre el, porque todos lo que estaban alrededor de su amo bonito eran unos demente.

ooooooooooooo

Se hallaba sentado junto al CEO, en la limosina, admirando el paisaje de edificios a su alrededor y a la personas que se hallaban caminando sin preocupaciones o algunos que otro que tenia prisa… bostezo, realmente nunca había sido fanáticos de las compras después de salir con su hermana y amigas de estas, al terminar cargando todas las cajas, debido a que su hermana lo había ofrecido a el, y ante la mirada de las amigas no había podido decir que no. Y ni que decir de cuando acompañó a Mai, ese día acabo con los pies adoloridos, después de recorrer como 5 plazas completas, donde la chica se tomaba su tiempo para medirse ropa y los zapatos… aun no comprendía como era que podía caminar sin cansarse con esos tacones… eso seria un misterio que nunca revelaría… entonces recordó lo sucedido con su padre la noche anterior…

_**Flashback**_

_Se encontraban comiendo en el lugar que su padre recomendó, donde esperaban que sus alimentos llegaran, un sujeto se acerco abalanzándose sobre el, mientras le besaba la mejilla… mientras el ojiazul se levantaba de golpe y su padre lo sostenía de golpear al sujeto al colocar su brazo en el hombro del castaño, riéndose en el acto. El sujeto era un hombre de unos 27, con cabello azul marino casi negro, con ojos de colores independientes uno azul oscuro y el otro dorado, mientras sentía como el extraño lo abrazaba juraba ver en los ojos de su novio una mirada asesina dirigida al joven…_

"_Dios mío! Sei cuanto tiempo sin verte, se nota que el tiempo no ha causado estragos en ti"- decía aquel sujeto mientras, el rubio trataba de decir que estaba confundido._

"_Disculpe pero me esta confundiendo, aquel es Sei"-enunciaba el chico mientras abría los ojos como platos y volteaba a ver a ambos rubios entre si separándose del menor._

"_Vaya amigo mío, tan pronto me cambias por mi hijo?"-el mayor de ahí comentaba haciéndose el dolido-"Pero bien no te culpo! Se que mi hijo esta bueno para llevárselo a la cama… olvídate de este viejo, anda ve y acuéstate con el, no me importa!"- una poco amistosa mirada del ojiazul y el joven corría al mayor para sentarse a su lado._

"_Sei, no digas estupideces! Tu sabes que nunca te cambiare a pesar de salir con todos mis amantes"- el joven se presento como Sora Niwa, mientras pedía disculpas antes los jóvenes-"No puedo creerlo, realmente es tu hijo… se parece tanto a ti!"-al anunciar esto el joven de ojos bicolor tomaba las mejillas del rubio, mientras el castaño parecía divertido-"Y yo que pensaba que era iban a hacer un trío… para poder incluirme"_

"_La oferta esta en pie!"-enunciaba el padre de Katsuya, recibiendo un golpe por parte de este-"Vamos no es tan malo"- un segundo golpe pero por parte del CEO, sabia que era su suegro pero el nunca iba a compartir a su perro-"Ohh vamos yerno yo solo bromeaba… por cierto tiene fecha fija?"- el comentario hacia que Sora se atragantara con su bebida._

"_SE VAN A CASAR!"- ante dicha declaración, todo el mundo volteaba y los cuatro se le hizo indiferente las miradas-"Que envidia! Los felicito de antemano!"- enunciaba el peliazul mientras corazoncito aparecían a su alrededor-"Y quien usara el vestido?"_

"_Ambos acordamos que usaríamos traje, solo que Katsuya usara uno blanco"-finalmente Seto había tomado cartas en la conversación, mientras ambos adultos se miraban y una sonrisa se formaba en sus rostros._

"_Hijo, me harías el favor de pedir la cuenta, aquí están unos datos, pide la factura"- el rubio de mayor edad entregaba un papelito amarillento al rubio, que se levantaba he iba por el mandado, pero sospechaba que dejar a su prometido con eso dos no era alguno bueno, pasaron unos 15 minutos, cuando finalmente el rubio regreso el CEO sonreía y ambos adultos habían desapareció, lo que no lo sorprendió, sino que después de eso, el CEO aclaro que temprano al día siguiente irían a comprar los trajes._

_**Flashback**_

Y ahora estaba ahí, en la limosina, donde se dirigían a unas tiendas, el CEO ya había comprando lo suyo, pero cuando intento probarse alguno, su joven prometido se lo impidió diciendo que la mayoría de los trajes eran iguales y el quería algo de variedad, a lo cual ingenuamente acepto… sin saber el verdadero propósito de la sonrisa que el CEO le envió, con el cual el vello de su nuca de erizo.

"Bien llevamos"- enunciaba el ojiazul, mientras el auto tomaba lugar al frente de una tienda, cuando el rubio bajo abrió los ojos como platos.

"SETO!"-el grito se escucho por toda la cuadra mientras algunos pájaros volaban lejos de aquel lugar.

Dos horas y media después el rubio iba con una cara de pocos amigos, sentado muy separado de su prometido después de que este lo hiciera probarse miles de vestidos y tacones, en la cual en una ocasión trato de golpearlo y cual fue su desgracia cuando perdió el equilibro con los zapatos y cayo, mientras el CEO lo ayudaba a levantarse y acercando sus labios al oído del rubio enuncia unas simples palabras que hicieron que el rubio olvidara temporalmente que se encontraba enamorado del joven empresario de Kaiba Corp.

"Me rehusó a usar ese vestido"-soltaba la oración al aire el rubio mientras desviaba su mirada al cristal-"Aquí me bajo!"- ante el grito, el chofer hacia caso a su próximo patrón, deteniéndose en una tienda de juego-"Gracias Shigure y si Seto te despide solo dímelo y el lo lamentara"- advertía el chico de ojos melados mientras se daba media vuelta y entraba a la edificación.

ooooooooooooo

"Arggggg! VOY A MATAR A SETO! ME LO PROMETIO ME DIJO QUE NINGUNO DE LOS DOS USARIAMOS UN VESTIDO!"- el rubio se encontraba mordiendo lo que parecía una trapo azul y Yuugi escuchaba desde la cocina mientras se preparaba un ligero refrigerio-"MALDITO BASTARDO RICACHON! AHHH PORQUE ME TUVE QUE FIJAR EN EL!"-el sonido de unas cosas siento tronando se escuchaban levemente, mientras el rubio desataba su furia-"AHHHHH! NO SE COMO PUDE CAER! YUUGI AMIGO QUE ME RECOMIENDAS HACER?"-un último movimiento de manos y el rubio volteaba encontrando a su amigo con una gota en la nuca.

"Jounouchi… entiendo tu frustración"- una tercera voz salía a relucir, mientras la mirada de rejilla del faraón era admirada por el pequeño tricolor-"Pero podrías dejar de usarme como muñeca de trapo?"-el rubio finalmente reaccionaba encontrándose con la escena de el aplicándole una llave a Atemu que parecía apunto de quebrarse, pero antes de poder liberarlo.

"Pero que sucedió?"- una mirada maliciosa oculta por curiosidad al ver como el rubio aplicaba mas fuerza al pobre faraón, que pareció apunto de gritar ante el movimiento poco gentil del rubio.

"AHHH ES QUE NO ENTIENDO!"-una nueva llave y el mayor de los tricolor, miraba con suplica a su amante-"PERO SOSPECHO QUIEN ESTA DETRÁS DE TODO ESTO!"-Yuugi miraba con malicia a Atemu, como venganza por lo de la falsa esperanza de ser seme-"LO QUE NO ENTIENDO ES PORQUE ACEPTO!"-otro movimiento y el espíritu del rompecabezas se mordía los labios antes de gritar para complacer a Yuugi-"TE ODIO SETO KAIBA!"- el pobre faraón ya parecía gelatina, mientras sus ojos eran unas espirales, lo que preocupo un poco al menor de los tricolor, pero antes de poder decir algo-"AHH! LO SIENTO ATEMU REALMENTE LO SIENTO!"- el rubio soltaba a su amigo que al dejarlo en el piso estuvo un momento en pie, mientras al siguiente terminaba tirado en el piso, haciendo gritar a ambos chicos.

Minutos después, el joven faraón había recobrado el conocimiento, y se encontraba acostado en el sofá boca abajo, mientras su koi le colocaba una bolsa con hielos para bajar la inflamación, y el rubio se encontraba deshaciéndose en disculpas arrodillado mientras decía que aceptaría cualquier castigo, lo cual hizo sonar una alarma en Atemu.

"Bien si lo dices así, pasa una noche conmigo, creo que Yuugi ya se aburrió de mi"-decia con falsa tristeza el faraón, mientras el de ojos melados lo observaba con la mirada en punto.

"IDIOTA!"-gritaba Yuugi mientras olvidaba el amor infinito por su yami y enterraba su codo en la ya adolorida espalda del faraón, mientras este gritaba y Katsuya los miraba con una gota en la nuca.

"Saben… creo que ya me siento mejor, será mejor que me vaya"- comentaba el rubio, mientras se levantaba después de haberse desahogado con sus amigos-"No vemos!"-ante la despedida Yuugi sonreía como siempre y se despedía agitando su mano y Atemu parecía suplicarle que no lo dejara morir.

"JOU NO ME DEJES CON ESTE SALVAJE!"- gritaba Atemu con cascadas en los ojos estirando su mano hacia el que podría ser su único salvador.

"Así que salvaje, bien… creo que podré cumplir lo del cambio de papeles después de todo"-la mirada ensombrecida del menor de ambos alerto al mayor, mientras sonreía nerviosamente, lo ultimo que escucho Jou mientras corría lejos de ahí, tapándose los oídos eran los gritos de ambos y disculpas de Atemu.

ooooooooooooo

"Ya llegue!"-anunciaba el rubio, siendo recibido por un maullido de Setochi que se acercaba para ser acariciado-"Ay no sabes que día tuve"-caminando hacia la cocina el rubio, el pequeño minino lo seguía mientras parecía escuchar sus penas del día de hoy, finalmente después de comer su ligera cena, se dirigió al cuarto donde quedo en ropa interior, y entro a su cama, mientras el neko lo imitaba-"Ya ajustare cuentas con Seto, no puede obligarme a usar un vestido…"

ooooooooooooo

El día tan esperado por todos llego, y en Holanda millones de reporteros habían llegado por la noticia de primera fama internacional, donde el joven empresario de Kaiba Corp se casaba con un compañero de clases. El evento estaba a punto de llevarse acabo, y los novios habían sido separados, mientras las chicas y algunos chicos de la pandilla se encontraban en un cuarto, el resto se encontraba en otro…

"Pero quien lo iba a decir, tu casado con Seto Kaiba"- enunciaba una rubia de ojos violetas, que llevaba una ropa que dejaba al descubierto un abdomen abultado donde se notaba 5 meses de embarazo.

"Yo digo lo mismo, quien diría que el padre de esas criaturas seria Varon"- el movimiento detrás de unas cortinas mantenía la vista de todos ocupada-"MALDICION! BAKURA AYUDAME!"-el grito hizo que un albino de mirada psicópata se levantara pero no entraba.

"Sal de una vez por todas Jounouchi"- el albino volteaba a ver a todos que asistían con la mirada-"Además saldrás en cadena mundial, no tienes porque ocultarlo"

"Si, además no puedes dejar plantado al lindo de tu novio"- la voz que pronuncio hizo voltear a todo encontrándose con un rubio de ojos amatistas y una morena de ojos azules.

"Argg… no me importa!"-finalizaba el chico, mientras tanto el albino como el rubio miraban en complicidad, y de un tiro quitaban las cortinas revelando a un rubio tratando de subirse el cierre del vestido, cuando se siento al descubierto, trato de voltear en vano, ya que los dos lo sostenían.

"Ay pero que linda, te puedo decir mi reina?"-enunciaba Yuugi, mientras Shizuka, Mai y Isis, se mantenían a raya contemplando al rubio, antes de soltar unas risas leves.

"Yuugi pensé que era mi amigo!"- gritaba Katsuya, mientras se quitaba de un golpe a ambos chicos y se dirigía hacia el menor de todos, pero antes de poder continuar, su hermana se acerco por detrás subiéndole el cierre y después de agradecerle las tres mujeres salieron-"Ahora si en que me quede? YUUGI!"

Mientras tanto en el otro cuarto, Honda, Otogi, Ryou y Atemu, admiraban al CEO con el traje oscuro que resaltaba sus ojos y al voltear encontraba todas las mirada sobre el…

"Que?"- fue el único monosílabo que salio de la boca del ojiazul, lo que lograba un suspiro de todos.

"Dinos Kaiba porque tanta insistencia de que Jounouchi usara el vestido?"-era como la vigésimo cuarta vez que le hacían esa pregunta, a lo cual solo sonreía ante el terror de todos que daban un paso hacia atrás por temor al CEO.

"Eso ya lo sabrán"- la puerta se abría revelando al menor de los Kaiba con un pequeña mancha café, conocida como Setochi que traía una moño en el cuello que portaba con orgullo como si se tratase que el fuera el verdadero novio-"Mokuba saca a esa bola de pelos!"- gritaba Kaiba, mientras los chicos miraban a ambos "Setos" mirarse con odio puro.

"Tranquilo hermano! Yo solo venia a decirte que acabo de pasar por el cuarto de Jou y si no fuera porque eres mi hermano ya me hubiera fugado con el"- el menor de ojos azul grisáceo adoraba alterar a su hermano, el cual ya lo miraba con ganas de ahorcarlo-"Pero haciendo caso a tu petición me llevare a Setochi al salón!"- y como alma que lleva el diablo el menor desapareció, dejando a todos con una gota.

Nuevamente con el rubio, se encontraba mirándose en el espejo y parecía admirarse desde todos los puntos visibles… arreglaba su doraba cabellos y finalmente ponía sus manos en la cintura mientras alzaba el pecho…

"Saben creo que el corte me favorece"- una mirada de desconcierto apareció en los rostros de los ocupantes que se hallaban con el rubio, que volteaba a verlo-"Que?"

"Sabíamos que eras gay, pero no travestí"- esa oración fue premiada con un golpe certero en la cabeza del albino, que se quejaba después-"Pero no eres una linda señorita"- un jalón mas fuerte y Bakura podía jurar que había quedado sin cabello.

"Por cierto Malik que cuentas de Marik?"- Yuugi trato de cambiar el tema ante el peligro de que el rubio rapara al pobre ladrón de tumbas.

"Ahh por Marik esta por ahí curioseando, ya que desde que lo obligamos a que cuidara la casa no había salido de Egipto"- el rubio de ojos amatista sonreía al pequeño-"Tu sabes como es"

"Me lo imagino"- respondía el menor-"Creo que ya es hora de comenzar el evento"- ante esto todos miraban hacia el reloj que marcaba 5 minutos antes de la ceremonia.

"Tienes razón"- suspiraba el rubio, dentro de muy poco seria Katsuya Jounouchi de Kaiba… algo que jamás imagino antes-"Bien será mejor que me apresure"

"Espera rubio!"-se escuchaba una voz no perteneciente a los chicos presente, sino a otro rubio de mente mas perversa acercarse al rubio-"Olvidaste esto"-decia entregándole un trapito con encaje a Katsuya-"El sacerdote se infartaría si no lo llevas puesto"

"Por dios, que idiota"- finalizaba el rubio estirando lo que le habían entregado, ante lo cual Malik miraba con curiosidad a su parte oscura y respondía su pregunta-"Como pude olvi…"-un clic sonó en la mente de todos mientras el grito se escuchaba por todo el recinto hasta el cuarto donde el CEO sonreía maléficamente.

"Maldito Seto, maldito, maldito!"- ese era el trauma del rubio, mientras los demás tenían la mirada en blanco, que se encontraba de cuclillas en el suelo, siendo consolado por sus amigos.

"Lo siento amigo pero así es la vida"- decía el mas pequeño de todos, mientras dándole unas ultimas palmaditas se despedía con el resto de los chicos-"Nos vemos en la ceremonia"

ooooooooooooo

Ya firmados los papeles y puesto los anillos, el encargado de unir a esta pareja, se coloco entre ambos, mientras un pequeño felino no había sido descubierto se sentaba en la mesa donde dichos documentos se hallaban…

"Bien con esto los declaro legalmente… marido y… esposo?..."- al parecer era la primera que aquel señor unía a una pareja de esa naturaleza, ya que eso causo la risa de los presentes, pero un maullido alerto a este, encontrándose con la mirada enfurecida del gato del rubio-"Y mascota?"- ante esto el gato parecía contentarse porque saltaba justamente cuando el señor recitaba la parte de besarse, evitando que el CEO se acercara, lo cual era gracia para los demás, ya que Mokuba tuvo que intervenir, al parecer el menor de los Kaiba y el gato habían hecho un complot para sacar de quicio al joven empresario.

Después de dicho espectáculo, el CEO invito a todos los presente a una fiesta en el salón continuo donde la música, bebidas y el banquete ya se encontraba listo, mientras el rubio y el castaño terminaban de recibir sus regalo, el primero amenazaba al segundo con la abstinencia si no lo dejaba irse a cambiar, a lo cual el CEO lo ignoraba… y atendía a sus invitados, lo que causaba la risa de cierto cuarteto. Paso el baile, que tuvo que realizar a fuerzas cuando algunos de sus **_queridos _**amigos le siguieron la corriente a su padre que se encontraba completamente sobrio junto a un Sora que le apoyaba, finalmente parecía que todo se encontraba bien, que decidió escabullirse para cambiarse en el traje blanco… a la final tal vez no había convencido al ojiazul de no ponerle el vestido, pero tuvieron un acuerdo donde en determinado momento el joven empresario le permitiría cambiarse de ropa… trato de caminar para no ser descubierto pero ser el único con vestido blanco y usar zapatos de tacón no ayudaba… justo estaba apunto de tomar la perrilla cuando el anunciador de la música dio el anuncio que tanto temía, después de haber lanzado el ramo que termino en manos de Anzu que se encontraba sentada junto a Amelda, lo que provoco un sonrojo de ambos y fuera la burla de los demás...

"Bien, creo que ha llegado la hora de que el novio le quite el liguero a la **_novia_**"- todo el mundo hacia una exclamación de sorpresa-"Y ya saben sin usar las manos… solo los dientes"- OK, era oficial, todo había sido fríamente calculado, por unos instantes odio las locas ideas de su padre, y mas al CEO por aceptarlas… siento que era alzado por dos chicos que conocía muy bien, Honda y Otogi que le sentaron en una silla que se posicionaba en un ángulo para que todos pudieran observarle, por dentro quería golpear a su padre por ello, fue cuando reacción y vio al CEO levantar un poco su vestido y entrar… esto ya era demasiado-"Jajajaja"- comenzó a reírse para disimular el placer que sentía, cuando las manos del joven empresario comenzaron a tocar su trasero y recorrer sus piernas, mientras su boca primero besaba la pierna donde estaba el liguero y luego procedía a quitárselo mordiéndolo en el proceso **_accidentalmente_**, tomo su tiempo mientras disimulaba el espectáculo y los demás parecían apoyarlo, finalmente después de unos minutos el CEO salio del vestido con el liguero ligeramente tomado con los dientes-"Ahora todos los hombres detrás del novio que lanzara el liguero"- y dicho y hecho varios hombres se encontraban detrás del ojiazul que de espaldas a ellos lanzaba el articulo, varias manos se alzaron pero finalmente todos se hicieron a un lado cuando entre los picos del peinado del faraón se encontraba el liguero colgado, lo que provocaba que algunos se fueran sobre el y este lo protegiera como si su vida dependiera de ello.

ooooooooooooo

Gracias al espectáculo de Atemu, el rubio había logrado escabullirse, mientras intentaba en vano de bajar el cierre, fue cuando escucho la puerta abrir y cerrar, para encontrarse con el CEO, al cual obligo a ayudarlo… siento las manos de Seto sobre el cierre, al momento que lo bajaba y besaba su cuello, lo que hacia arquearse del sentimiento calido que le proporcionaba... poco tiempo después ambos recién casado aparecían nuevamente, pero Jou parecía quejarse de un dolor de espalda y traía el traje blanco que el CEO le compro. Y finalmente termino la velada ambos recién casado, se dirigían a la suite donde se hospedaban… mientras Seto abría la puerta de una patada y traía cargando al rubio que como venganza decidió que su esposo lo cargara hasta el cuarto al momento que llegaron al hotel.

"Katsuya, subiste de peso?"- decía este mientras depositaba a su recién esposo en la cama y esquiva una derecha de este.

"Insinúas que estoy gordo!"-gritaba el chico mientras se levantaba del lechito de amor-"Creo que me iré con Setochi…"

"Maldición con ese saco de pulgas!"-contestaba el CEO, al escuchar como la puerta que separaba la habitación del resto del cuarto era rasguñada por unas garritas-"No puedo creer que me convencieras para que lo trajera y no me pongas esos ojos que conmigo no funcionaran!"- entonces advertía un pequeño dejo de tristeza en ellos, porque se acercaba y abrazaba al rubio-"Es por Mai, verdad?"

"Si… tu sabes que nunca seré capaz de darte un hijo y viceversa"- durante la fiesta el rubio había estado mirando a su rubia amiga, que se encontraba fascinada por que dentro de otros 4 meses nacerían los trillizos de ella y Varon, lo que le recordó a Katsuya el hecho que el nunca podría hacer algo por Seto.

"Bueno, a lo mejor si lo intentamos mas seguido, suceda un milagro"- el ojiazul trato de levantarle el animo al rubio, lográndolo cuando este comenzó a temblar y lo empujo diciéndole pervertido entre risas.

ooooooooooooo

Ya habían transcurrido un año desde que ambos jóvenes se habían unido, en Japón las cosas volvieron a la normalidad o al menos eso parecía... el ruido de unos pasos interrumpió la paz de la mansión Kaiba mientras dos pequeños de 6 años interrumpían el silencio, ambos de cabello castaño y ojos miel, que eran seguidos por un ojiazul en pijama…

"Solo dejen que los atrapen y sabrán lo que es conocer la ira de su padre"- ante esto los dos chibis corriendo hacia la cocina donde un rubio alimentaba a dos pequeñas de 3 con coletitas rubias y ojos azules, mientras en su regazo descansaba un menor de cabello café claro y ojos bicolor uno azul y otro verde. Una risa se escucho mientras un señor de 33 con otro joven de 26 ingresaba llamando la atención de los mayores de los pequeños.

"Abuelo!"-gritaban los pequeños, mientras el señor lo abrazaba a ambos con sus bien formados brazos.

"Jajaja y como están mis nietos!"-diciendo eso, bajo a los castaños, acercándose donde las nenas comían su desayuno, saludándolas con un beso a ambas, causando su risa, y saludaba a su hijo, mientras levantaba entre manos al menor de solo meses de edad-"Se nota que esta creciendo de manera rápida y no solo los niños"- Lo que Seto supo interpretar por la manera en como había crecido la familia, primero concordaron con solo dos, y terminaron adoptando a Sei y Sai Kaiba, nombres a petición del abuelo en su memoria, a la edad de 5, después de enterrarse que eran cuates… pero eso no le basto a Jounouchi que parecía tener una ligera obsesión por los chibis, porque al cabo de unos meses adoptaron a Rika y Riku, que eran gemelas… no tuvo mas que aceptar ante la mirada de su amor y no hace mucho habían adoptado a Sunao, que era el menor de los cinco hijos que tenían, lo cual llenaba de alegría la mansión y de vez en cuando de gritos por parte del CEO cuando los mayores hacían sus travesuras.

"Chicos ya les conté como sus padres se conocieron y mi hijo no llego virgen al altar?"- cuestionaba el adulto a los mayores logrando que los dos jóvenes esposo alzaran la oreja y miraran con enojo al abuelo de sus hijos que era una mala influencia.

"No abuelito, cuéntanos!"- los chicos fingían demencia, mientras el abuelo sonreía y los tomaba de los hombros para dirigirse al sofá y comenzar su relato.

"Si los trauma, tu te encargas"- declaraba el CEO, mientras subía al cuarto a cambiarse.

"Al parecer algunas cosas no cambian, verdad Setochi?"- el pequeño gato entraba por una puerta para mascotas y maullaba al reconocer a su amo bonito-"Pero otras si"- dicho eso, observo como detrás de este aparecían 7 gatitos de diferentes colores… quien hubiera imaginado que Setochi era **_ella_**, en lugar de el y por eso sus celos al CEO.

ooooooooooooo

Muajajaja XD a que no se esperaban ese final… y a nuestro lindo personajes con 5 hijos, la verdad pensaba ponerle casi 10, pero después me dije… Oo como que ya exagero, así que solo deje la mitad XP pa que vean que no soy tan mala, se que muchos me amaran y otros me querrán hacer trizas, así que se lo dejo a su lindo criterio en lo rewiews… o.ó cosa que espero hagan rápido que no le quita su tiempo, que miren que me mate haciendo la continuación! XD al menos hagan eso por la masacre de neuronas que se cometió para llevar acabo este proyecto!

Arrivederci


End file.
